The present invention relates to a method for adjusting a comfort level of a helmet and an information processing apparatus for the adjustment.
Helmets are worn by riders of bicycles and motorcycles for the purpose of protecting their heads. The helmets are usually classified according to predetermined sizes, but a shape of a head of a wearer who wears the helmet is different for each wearer. Therefore, for example, when a wearer purchases a helmet, the wearer measures a circumferential length of his/her head and selects a helmet of a suitable size that matches their head.
However, while an inner surface of the helmet has a uniform shape (for example, an elliptical shape), the head of the wearer has an irregular shape unlike the inner surface shape of the helmet. Accordingly, the wearer's head is compressed, or a gap appears between the inner surface of the helmet and the wearer's head, and so the wearer finds the helmet uncomfortable. Therefore, for example, a head size measuring tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5814773 is known as a measuring tool for measuring a head. In Japanese Patent No. 5814773, the front-to-rear length, the right-and-left width, and the upper-head-height of a wearer's head are measured by the head size measuring tool to select a pad for filling the gap between an inner surface of the helmet and the wearer's head.
However, because the head size measuring tool disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5814773 measures a predetermined point of a head, shapes of other areas cannot be comprehended. That is, a complicated shape of a whole head cannot be comprehended. As a result, an adjustment of a helmet to fit over the whole head is difficult. That is, a helmet that is truly comfortable for a wearer cannot be realized.